Battery Way
Battery Way is a battery of four 12-inch mortars located on the island of Corregidor. Battery Way was one of two (Battery Geary the other) mortar batteries at Fort Mills that, with Fort Hughes, Fort Drum, Fort Frank and Fort Wint formed the Harbor Defenses of Manila and Subic Bays. Battery Way was named for Lt. Henry N Way of the 4th U.S. Artillery. Construction and design Battery Way was constructed as part of the fortifications program initiated by the Taft Board. Constructed between 1908 and 1914, it was the only single-pit mortar battery built as part of the program. Its four coast defense mortars, M1890MI guns on M1896MI carriages, were designed to loft armor-piercing shells in a high trajectory onto the decks of warships threatening Manila Bay. Advances in naval gunnery and ship design rendered these weapons mostly obsolete by the end of World War I. World War II Battery Way played a very limited role during the Philippines Campaign in the Spring of 1942, only becoming active in the last week of the battle. Three of Battery's four mortars were fired for the first time on April 28 against Japanese positions on nearby Bataan. Its exposure to Japanese artillery, air attack, and its limited supply of high explosive shells greatly diminished its effectiveness. By the time of the Japanese landings on Corregidor island only one mortar tube of Battery Way remained serviceable, the other two having been damaged beyond repair by Japanese artillery.Belote, pp 158-160 The battery was manned by the Japanese after the fall of Corregidor in 1942. The guns were permanently damaged during the retaking of Corregidor by U.S forces in early 1945. Post-war Corregidor Island, its surviving fortifications, and associated war relics are presently maintained as a national park. Daytime and overnight tours are available. The entire island is now maintained by the Cavite Foundation Institute (CFI) of Cavite, Philippines, and the Department of Tourism. Aside from the tours, trekking, hiking, and swimming has become a part of visitors' activities. Battery Way in popular culture * In an Episode of Strangebrew, Tado and Erning are looking for some battery for Tado's Flashlight when a ghost appeared to them and told them to go to Corregidor where there are many batteries (actually the Battery Way). Photo gallery File:12-inch_Mortar.jpg |12-inch mortar File:Battery_way_Ordnance_Storage2.jpg|Ammunition magazine of Battery Way File:Battery_Way_Three_mortars_and_command_center2.jpg|Three mortars and battery commander's station . File:Battery_Way.jpg | Battery Way View File:Shot_showing_the_Barrel.jpg |Open breech of a 12-inch mortar. File:Viewed_from_the_Battery_Command_Center.jpg|One of the mortars as viewed from the battery commander's station. References Sources * * * * McGovern, Terrance C. and Mark A Berhow American Defenses of Corregidor and Manila Bay 1898-1945. Osprey Publishing. ISBN 1-84176-427-2 * – full text * External links *Corregidor Island: Battery Way * Btty Way during WW2 Category:Military history of the Philippines during World War II Category:United States military in the Philippines Category:World War II sites in the Philippines Category:World War II sites of the United States Category:World War II sites of Japan Category:1942 in the Philippines